


the rhyming of the rain

by Lire_Casander



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentions of Forlex, Not Beta Read, Trope: Chosen Family, Using Color as Vehicle, meet ugly, suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: a series of drabbles that range from 100 words to 200 words, fitting the prompts.not connected.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. somewhere to begin

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from _Leave Your Lover_ by Sam Smith.
> 
> Written for [Malex Week 2020](https://malexweek.tumblr.com/). Each chapter will have its separate warnings, and all comments will be moderated. Please heed the warnings and be nice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a trip across the desert turns out to be somehow surprising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [malex week 2020](https://malexweek.tumblr.com/), **day 1: location + meet ugly + somewhere only we know**
> 
> title from _somewhere only we know_ by keane
> 
> **chapter warnings:** au – canon divergence
> 
> inspired by [veronicabunchwrites](https://veronicabunchwrites.tumblr.com/post/180758255134/100-meet-ugly-writing-prompts-for-your-ugly/)'s meet ugly prompt list - #16 - we’re on the longest flight ever and I’m a bad flier to begin with but you’ve fallen asleep on my shoulder and are snoring SO LOUD – i tweaked it so they’re on a bus

“He’s _snoring_ so loud!” Alex complains. When he told Liz he’d be there for her engagement party, he hadn’t thought he’d share a trip across the desert with some stranger asleep on his shoulder.

“Seems you’re stuck with Sleeping Beauty,” Liz tells him from her end, clearly amused.

Suddenly the stranger stirs, so Alex hangs up as quickly as he can, leaving Liz mid-sentence.

“Oh, sorry,” the stranger says, looking up at Alex bashfully, making him drown in the sea of honey staring up at him. “I didn’t mean to—Sorry. I’m, uh, Michael. Guerin.”

Alex can’t help but smile.


	2. from the inside out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life is full of first times, even when you feel you’re running out of luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [malex week 2020](https://malexweek.tumblr.com/), **day 2: colors + tropes + leave your lover**
> 
> title from _leave your lover_ by echos
> 
>  **chapter warnings:** future!fic, fluff, mentions of forlex, mentions of alcohol abuse/drug addiction, trope: chosen family
> 
> color meaning taken from here 
> 
> purple — sadness | blue — calm | red — love | black — strength | green — jealousy | yellow — warmth | orange — happiness | pink — sensitive

**[green]**

The first time Michael sees Alex and Forest holding hands, he feels like his heart has been stabbed with a thousand alien crystals.

**[black]**

The first time Michael realizes he needs to fight for the family he’s chosen, he learns it requires much more strength than he has.

He also learns he’s not alone

**[purple]**

The first time Michael sees Alex after his break-up with Forest, he’s met with a sadness only explained through the connection still linking them.

**[pink]**

Of course, the first time Michael cries over Disney happens when they’re comfortably watching _Onward_ on Alex’s laptop.

**[blue]**

The first time Michael sees the ocean, he realizes the scent isn’t so different from the rain. He tells Alex, who chuckles and kisses his cheek, blushing as he steps back.

**[yellow]**

The first time Michael gets to kiss Alex for real, he know he’s part of something larger than himself.

**[red]**

The first time Michael gets on one knee, he’s already planning the future ahead of them — music, love, the sound of tiny feet on carpeted floors.

**[orange]**

The first time Michael signs using his new name, he scribbles down _Truman_ next to Alex’s signature on their wedding day.


	3. this must be fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael finds out something that shakes his whole world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [malex week 2020](https://malexweek.tumblr.com/), **day 3: teen!malex + i can explain + teenage dirtbag**
> 
> title from _teenage dirtbag_ by wheatus
> 
>  **chapter warnings:** angst

"I can explain—" Alex stutters, Air Force bag draped across his back. His hesitation breaks Michael's heart. 

Michael, who’d come to the toolshed where his life had changed forever, not even thinking of the hammer or the blood — soaking up in the laughter and the love instead. 

Michael, who's watching his newly found hope getting ready to fight a war he doesn’t belong to. 

"Don't,” he mutters, turning around, hastily leaving before he can show weakness in the form of tears. 

If he manages to avoid saying goodbye altogether, nobody needs to know. 

It's his sin to atone for.


	4. years gone by and still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex comes back home for good after his last deployment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [malex week 2020](https://malexweek.tumblr.com/), **day 4: free day + baby can i hold you**
> 
> title from _baby can i hold you_ by tracy chapman
> 
>  **chapter warnings:** angst

Alex looks inside the bar, trying to spot the only person he’s come home to. He doesn’t want to step inside to be greeted by a large banner that says _Welcome Home!_ , because all he’s ever going to read in those letters is his own fear chasing him across the globe and back to Roswell — years and miles since he left for other sands.

He doubts he will ever find solace in the same arms — ever be kissed by those same lips — and still, he allows himself to hope that someday, somehow, they both will find their way to each other.


	5. spend the night (take me to my limits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first time alex spends the night at the airstream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [malex week 2020](https://malexweek.tumblr.com/), **day 5: smut day + pony + stellar + favorite quote + do you regret it**
> 
> title from _stellar_ by incubus & _pony_ by ginuwine
> 
>  **chapter warnings:** suggestion, set in the timeline between S1E2 and S1E3

Hands roam up his back, goosebumps rise, nimble fingers knead his flesh in patterns that are both familiar and completely new — years have gone by, but he’d recognize those hands anywhere.

“Do you regret it?” Michael whispers into his neck, biting and licking and kissing his way across the atlas of Alex’s body — relearning the small details, the new scars.

Alex shakes his head, pleading over and over as they move as one over the tiny bed, lost in pleasure, not fearing anything.

Because, even if they don’t know what they are, he knows they’re his forever — they’re simply _cosmic_.


	6. melody and silence (no easy way out of the storm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes music feels like goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [malex week 2020](https://malexweek.tumblr.com/), **day 6: all music all day + bitter sweet symphony**
> 
> title from _bitter sweet symphony_ by the verve & _out of the storm_ by green river ordinance
> 
>  **chapter warnings:** angst, song used for inspiration: _out of the storm_ by green river ordinance

His fingers tremble over the black keys of the keyboard. He’s about to pour his soul into the music he’s created with the sole purpose of mending his broken heart.

He’s not ready for all the heartbreak always tangled up in his feelings for Michael Guerin. Alex needs to break out of the storm — out of the rain pouring down on him whenever Guerin is around.

Out of the _scent_ etched in the seams of his memory.

Alex needs to know who he is before attempting to know who _they_ can be together.

Finally, he allows music to take over.


	7. a blanket made of stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael believes in fate and destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [malex week 2020](https://malexweek.tumblr.com/), **day 7: au day + malex being happy for longer than five seconds + i’d choose you, in a hundred lifetimes + cowboy take me away**
> 
> title from _cowboy take me away_ by the chicks
> 
>  **chapter warnings:** fluff

Michael hasn’t been able to plan tonight perfectly — being an agricultural engineer keeps him busy enough. But he’s tried.

When he picks Alex up, refusing to say where they’re going, Alex laughs musically — mirth seeping through, warming Michael.

Michael drives them to the same spot where they met when Alex searched for inspiration and Michael needed to quiet the noise in his head.

“I’d choose you, in a hundred lifetimes,” he whispers. “I walked into love with you, Alex. Now, would you take the next step with me?”

The smile on Alex’s face is brighter than the stars above them.


End file.
